


Bonus Chapter - Thor's POV

by Aprilmallick



Series: Intimacy au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, One Shot, Past Abuse, Thor's POV, Trans Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Thor had always been attracted to the small quiet type. Not necessarily in a romantic or sexual way; he simply gravitated towards those with timid but calming presences. He supposed it had something to do with his brother Loki, who had been on the quieter side when he was younger.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Intimacy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Bonus Chapter - Thor's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little slice of Intimacy AU Thor's life and his experiences with Loki, Bruce, and Tony Stark. TW for abusive upbringings.

Thor had always been attracted to the small quiet type. Not necessarily in a romantic or sexual way; he simply gravitated towards those with timid but calming presences. He supposed it had something to do with his brother Loki, who had been on the quieter side when he was younger. He had also been Thor’s first and best friend. 

They were on somewhat icy terms now, and Loki had gained confidence by the tons since childhood, but Thor still always looked fondly on those who reminded him of his little brother. 

Unfortunately, small quiet people were not always so enamoured with him. 

Thor wasn’t one to tone down his exuberance for life for anybody, but he could make some exceptions. Most notably for the love of his life, one Bruce Banner. Thor had met Bruce after accidentally knocking him down while the genius was on his way to class. Bruce had been rushing along, not quite looking where he was going when Thor had unknowingly stepped into his path. Bruce ran right into him and literally bounced several feet back, landing on his butt. (Technically Thor had been working at the time, but the guy he was accompanying was a pompous prick who clearly didn’t even need protection. A nice punch in the face would have suited him better) Thor had of course helped him up, apologized profusely, and offered to buy Bruce coffee sometime to make up for it. The rest of course, was history. (Although they did end up going for tea instead. Thor had been all too eager to make Bruce as happy and comfortable as possible) 

Thor was familiar with bad parents and the effect they could have, although Loki had suffered from Odin’s parenting style far more than he. Thor knew that he’d been the golden child, even if he hadn’t realised or appreciated it at the time that he could get away with anything while Loki was locked away in a closet for short intervals as punishment for the slightest of offenses. Everything had gotten ten times worse after Frigga’s death when she wasn’t around to protect her youngest anymore. Odin had a way of twisting the siblings against each other. Thor had many regrets over allowing Odin to come between them and not stepping up to be Loki’s protector, and so he couldn’t really fault Loki for not wanting much to do with him anymore. 

Bruce, unbelievably, had had it dozens of time’s worse, as an only child with an unaccepting and violent father who had murdered his accepting and loving mother. Bruce had not gotten the chance to be who he truly was until well after his 18th birthday. A lost childhood, the worst of crimes. 

Thor knew that Bruce’s experiences still haunted him, and his PTSD episodes were a constant reminder, even more so than the scars on his chest. 

So yeah, Thor was already familiar with the signs of abuse and people who needed him to tone it down when he met Tony Stark. 

\----------

Thor had met Steve Rogers when he’d first moved to America and had been hired by the very very new Company owner. Poor Steve hadn’t had any idea what to do with a company he’d suddenly inherited from his absentee and unknown father. He might also have overestimated the potential danger he was in, hence having both Thor AND Natasha with him at all times. Eventually Steve realized that Natasha was more than enough to protect him all on her own and helped Thor find a new job, but they had remained friends even after. 

It had been most pleasing to find out Steve was engaged, slightly less pleasing to find out it was to try and prevent a company takeover, and pleasing least of all when Thor had finally met Tony for himself and realized the poor lad startled at his voice, just like an abuse victim. Just like Loki did sometimes, when Thor forgot himself. Just like Bruce had at first (still did on particularly bad days). Thor had lowered his voice instantly, a rare occurrence, not wishing to cause poor Tony any further distress. 

Tony Stark was something of a wonder. Thor had never known someone who could keep up with Bruce in terms of science-y jargon and big brained ideas. He tried, of course, and they were always eager to give their best explanations, but it was harder than one might think. Tony was almost beyond Bruce in terms of intelligence. Almost. In truth it wouldn’t quite be fair to pit them against one another as Bruce dealt in Biotechnics and Tony in Mechanical Engineering. Other than their specialties they were quite evenly matched and Thor was very happy that Bruce had made a friend, and that shy quiet Tony Stark had made several, becoming less shy and quiet on the way. 

Tony acclimated to their little friend group easily enough once he’d gotten more settled with Steve. He got along with all of them, not just Bruce.  _ Especially _ Clint. Clint had been mischievous enough on his own, and now that he had a fresh new partner in crime, he was unstoppable. With Tony’s genius their pranks had become 20 times funnier, 40 percent more unpredictable, and near unbearable if not for how everyone was thrilled that Tony had warmed up to them. 

Thor never did reveal just how familiar Tony was to him to anyone else in their little friend group, not even Bruce. It wasn’t his place to gossip and he knew everyone else had either figured it out for themselves, or Tony had simply made it clear to them that his past was not an entirely pleasant one. Thor’s fondness of the tiny genius became extraordinarily brotherly. He may not have Loki anymore -- at least not as much, or in the capacity he wanted to -- but he did have the unique and amazing Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers to look out for. He always did think though, that if his younger brothers ever met, they would have gotten on quite well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
